Protecting You
by xRainbowNinjax
Summary: One-Shot at the moment. Maka was sick of Soul telling her the same thing over and over. I'm willing to die for my meister. Finaly, she snapped. Based on when Soul got his Scar. SoMa


3rd Person, Mainly Maka's Point of view, put changes to Soul's at the end.

* * *

Maka Albarn was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. Her and Soul Eater Evans have just gotten back from the hospital. Last time she checked, Soul was fast asleep on their couch. She was still blaming her self over Souls injury. And yes she did think of other ways she could of saved him, but only came to one conclusion that Soul would never let happen. She would of rather gotten hurt. Another thing roaming in her head, is what soul ever tells her when she says anything about how she feels guilty. 'I'm prepared to die for my meister.' What he did not know is that she actually cares about him, alot in that matter. The thing she does not get, is why she still is feeling the way she feels, guilty. I mean, its been a week since the incident! She knew that beating herself up over it, most like is not helping, But that little part in her mind keeps telling her its her fault, she should of gotten hurt, not Soul. Without knowing she felt tears fall down her face.

"Maka?"

Breaking her from her thoughts, Maka looked over to see Soul leaning against her door. She quickly wiped her tears from her face and saw that Soul had a look of pain and worry. Releasing her hug from her knees she spoke.

"Yea Soul?" She said quietly.

"I'm getting hungry, do you think you can start dinner now?"

Letting out a sigh of relef she looked over at her clock and saw that it was 7:00 pm. She quickly got up, brushed her skirt and walked towards Soul.

"Sorry Soul, i must of been spacing on time, i'll make the food now."

After saying that she passed Soul, trying not to show any sad emotion and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Soul! What do you want to eat?" She said to Soul as he was walking into the Living room.

"Um...I guess pizza sounds good. Pepparoni please!"

"Allright."

After she made the food she went into the living room with their plates and sat them on the table whilst she sat on the opposite side of the couch, away from Soul. The Television was on,but she could not concintrate on what they where watching. Her mind kept thinking over the same thing.

"Maka, are you alright?"

_Shoot,_ She thought. Without looking at soul she replied.

"Yeah, i'm F-Fine, don't worry Soul."

Scolding herself inside, she was hoping Soul didn't notice her little, studder

Soul slowly sighed and then started to Scoot closer to Maka

"Maka, Remember, i am always willing to die for my meister."

Tears threating to fall out of Makas Green eyes she held them back, and stared straight into soul eyes.

"S-Soul Stop saying that! I will not let you die! Ever! I-I wouldn't be able to handle it!" Whilst saying that, she didn't realize her voice raising after every word. She started to burry her head in her knees.

"Maka! That would be the same with me to, and you know that!" Maka let a few tears slip before she started talking again.

"A-and i keep thinking of ways i could of saved you from getting hurt..I-i mostly wish it was me."More tears started to fall down her rose colored cheeks. The room was silent and the silent was killing her.

"Maka!" He grabbed onto her arms to get him to look at her. She continued to look down."Maka! Look at me" He said whilst letting go of her arm to tilt her face up to look at him. "Maka, never say that. I did what i did because i wanted to! I never want to see you hurt, do you know how much that'll hurt me? God Maka, Stop!" Soul started to shed a few tears of his own.

"T-Thats how i feel now Soul." Saying that she reached up and touched his scar through his shirt."I can't help but feel bad."Soul reached up and graped her hand and held it in his.

"Stop crying." He reached up and wiped her tears from her face. after that he wraped his arms around her while she cried some more. After a while the crying stoped. When Soul looked down he saw a sleeping Maka in his arms. Gently, he brushed her hairout of her face and kissed her forehead."No matter what you say, i'll always protect you Maka."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if this sucks and is really short. Really,i tried to make it lounger, but i couldn't. Anyways, For now this is a One-Shot. If you would like me continue, Review and tell me so! Otherwise i'll keep it like this. I really wanted to write a SoMa story, so Bam, i did! xD


End file.
